Out of Luck, Maximoff
by clonerunner
Summary: Pietro has always been in trouble. But this time, he is really out of luck.


Out of Luck, Maximoff

Pietro woke up. He was in usual positon in a cair. He tried to scream for help.

Pietro shouted " HELP mi! Somebody, please help mi!"

He then heard the door to the room slam. Who was there? Who had kidnapped our young, "handsome", un-innocent speedster?

The person came out of the shadows and took off the hood of his brown robe. His face was revealed, with a face almost similar to Pietro's. He had jet black hair that hung into his face and piercing green eyes and a superior smirk.

Pietro's eyes widened as he looked away, saying " No. NO!"

The person smiled evilly and walked towards him, saying " Halo. Brother."

Pietro turned to the teenager with a fierce glare as he shouted " You're not my brother, you piece of crsp! You neer have been and your never will be, Jetax!"

Jetax's face then turned into a frown as he said " You better watch your mouth, Maximoff. Remember, bad things happen to bad, little boys and girls. Remember what happened to that bitch Wanda?"

Jetax began to chuckle while Pietro went through his flashback. He remembered it, aight. Shortly after she broke out of the aslyum, Wanda was drugged with a powerful asshjestinc and then kid nopped. By who, you could basicially guess but it wasn't Magnaeto.. She was abused, raped and then used as target practice for several weapons and toys and then severly manipulated before finally sucummbing to her wounds.

Pietro shuddered as he thought " What will be my fate be?"

Jetax smirked as he took out a Swiss army knife out of the pocket of his robe. He tonkered around with it as he looked at Pietro with a look that would rival that of a physchopath.

Jetax said " Now, Pietro. You hav been very, very bad. And we both know what we do to bad boys and girls." as he went towards Pietro with the knife.

Pietro said " No. Stay away from mre with that!" as he troed to move. But he son found that his hand were tied to the bac oft he chair.

Jetax grinned as he replied " Oh, what's the matter? You wanna get out? You have to play by my rules, Pietro. Not Magnessto's rules. Not Xaviver's. And defintely not yours."

He then used the knife to tear off Pietro's shirt. But then he noticed what the black tank top under it said on it: " The slut is open for business."

Jetax shook his head mockingly as he said as if talking to a naughyt child " Pietro, Pietro, Petro. That would prove that you are naughty. Let me take it off- the old-fashioned way."

Jetax then used the knife to tear off both ends of the tank top, making sure to leave a few cuts. Pietro winced every time the knife made a cut. He had to bite his lip just to make sure he didn't cry out a small scream of pain. The tank top fell to the floor.

Jetax said " Very good, Maximoff. Let's see if you'll react to **this**."

He then made a quick, long slash across Pietro's left shoulder going from his elbow to near his wrist. It slowly bled as Pietro's eyes widened and he felt the pain more.

Jetax paced back and forth as he said as if talking to an dog " God boy. Now, why don't we have you just wear this?"

He then looked in the pockets of his robe until he pulled an object that made Pietro's eyes widen again.

It was a ballgag. A red ball attached to 2 long 2-feet long pieces of leather.

Jetax then attached the device to Pietro, putting the ball in Pietro's mouth.

Jetax said " I'd personally like to hear your screams of pain but the neighbors got pissed iwth me when I did this with the last one."

Pietro thought " Last one? He didnt stop at Wanda?"

Jetax continued " Now we'll try two excerises. NOw I'll need the candle and of course the wip. But the wip before the candle of corse. It helps."

He then brought a table before him. He looked at what was on the table. On the table was a candle on a plate, the wax slowly dripping to the bottom of the plate. Next to the candle was 7 whips, eah oft hem very different from one another.

Jetax picked up a heavy, black whip. He then tested it. The crack it made confirmed Pietro's fears. Jetax chucked evilly.

He then said " Let's jus get you in postion, Pietro."

He walks towards Pietro but Pietro starts to shruglle.

But Jetax pulls him towards him as he taped Pietro's hands to the front to the chair as he had Pietro's back ( not to mentian bottom) focing him.

Jetax then hit Pietro's bottom with the whipps. It hit directly as Pietro screamed. But due to the ballgag, only Jetax could hear the somewhat " audile" screams.

Jetax continued whipping Pietro. 3 whippings on each bottom. Pietro managed to keep quiet during the first two.

But then Jetox got very rogh with the wipings. Pietro was screaming very much yb the time Jetax was dne.

Pietro thought " This is terrible. At least it's over."

Jetax grinned and said " And now for the candle!" aas he picked up the cande off he plate and pulled down Pietro's jeans a little and his underwaer, reveling his bare bottom.

Jetax began to pour the candle wax on Pietro's butocks. Pietro began screaming as Jetax poured the wax even more. Jettox was alternating between Pietr's left and roght buttchddks.

Jetax then went to Pietro's lower regions. He ppired wax there, particulay on the balls. Pietro waz in so muh pan that he was actually crying by the time Jetax was finished.

Jetax waited for the wax to cool off and harden. Whiel that proces was happening, Jetax went over to the table and grabbed a long, black diilo. PItero's eyes widened.

The diilo was the length from Pietro's wrist to elbow cap. He gasped though it could barly be hard from behind that ballgag.

The wax hardened. Jetax took it off as he pulled down Pietro's jeans down a little more, exposing his anus.

Jetax smirked and said in a flase tone of comfort " Don't worry, Pietro. It's only a test and it won't huer too bad."

Jetax then shoved one of his fingers into Pietro's nus. Jetax felt something inside Pietro.

Jetox asked " VIrgin?"

Pietro slowly nodded. Wether this was in surprise, he didnt know.

Jetax took out his finger and then shoved the diilo into Pietro's nus. Pietro's eyes widened in shock and pain.

Jetax shoved the diilo in very deep and continued shooing wth no mercy for Pietro. Pietro cried out.

Pietro cried out what ssounded like " Stoop!"

Jetax smirked as he said " Stop? itsto fas in to stop onw, Maximoff. Deal with it."

Pietro groaned in pain as the dildo finally stopped giving pain and a slight aix of pleasture was added into the zix.

Pietro began groaning in a mixo fp ain and pleauremtn.

Jetax smirked as he suddenly took the dildo out. Pietro screamed in pain, but it was muffled zy the ballgag.

Jetax then took off his robe, revealing himself. He was completely naked underneath.

Pietro didnt know what emotin he wass having: shock because of how Jetox was naked or because he was completly naked.

Jetax then tried to tke off Pietro's jeans. Pietro struggled but thee jans eventually come of long with Pietro's underwera.

Pietro's eyes widened as Jetax took out the ballgag. For once in his lif, Pietro Maximoff was trul scred.

Pietro stuttered " W-What are you going to do?"

Jetax smiled while he said " Oh nothing, really. Now lets just readjust you."

He then took the tape off and put Pietro back in his old position. As Jetax put the tape back on Pietro, Jetax walked towards Pietro.

Pietro's eyes widened as he began to realize what was going to happen. He struggled while he said " No, no. Get thse off me! Get awy from me!"

Jetax smirked as he went underneath Pietro, putting Pietro's arms around Jetax's back. Jetax then soved his cock into Petro's nus. Pietro began screaming in pain.

Jetax began raping Pietro as Pietro screamed " NO! NO!"

Jetax whispered into Pietro's ear " Yes, yes, little Maximof. Yes, yas."

Jetax Began to fuk Maximf harder and faster. Pietro gased as he shouted " Stop, Jetax!"

Jetax grunted " Dont yourealize yu little shit, that you cries of pain are just turning me on?"

Jetax began to fuk him harder and faster. Pietro groaned when it became a lix of pain and leausrement.

Pietro began to moan but he still resisted. Jetax cried out " Yes" as he came.

Piero was eeing stars then white as Jetax came inside him. Jetax pulled out and decided to readjuse Pietro again.

This time, he turned Pietro in the same position as before but this time, Petro's butt was facing the back of the chair.

Jetax manicially laughed as he put his cock into Petro's face.

Jetax said " Open up, Pietro."

Pietro shouted " No!"

Jetax replied angrily " Open it or I'll make you open it."

Pietro shouted " No!"

But when he did that, Jetax took the chance and shove his cock int o Pietro's mouth.

Jetax commanded " If you bite it, I'll bite you so hard you'll cry and gasp at the same time."

Jetax began to hump Pietro's mouth. Pietro could not believe this.

Petro thought " I canrt believ Im goin to sdy this, butt... God helllp me!"

Jetax began to fuk Pietro's mouth harder and faster as he commanded " Get into it, Maximof. You have no choice, might as well enjoy it."

Petro began to suck Jetax's cock but only cuz he ha n o choic.

Jetax said " Oh yes!" as he came.

Pietro felt the semen go down his throat. Of course, Petro could not swallow all of the semen, so some of it dripped down his chin.

Jetax took his pens out of Pietro's mouth and covered Pietro's face with the remaining sperm.

Jetax smirked mischeviously as he teased " Ow, does wee little Pietro need relase?"

Pietro slowly nodded, wanting to come.

Jetax grinned as he said " Well, too bad. But don't worry, youll get some soon." as he put a cock chain on Petro's peni.

Jetra put his robe back on as he heard the door slam open. He turned down and saw the red-haired blue woman. He took a pistol out of his robe pocket and shot her in the forehead. She collasped on the floor.

Pietro gasped. Jetax just shot Mystique? Not that Petro liked the bitch, but she didn't deserve to die that way.

Jetax pushed Mystique's body out into the hallway as he closed and relocked the door.

Jetax said with a evil grin " Well, Pietro, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am."

Petro gulped. Ths tmie, he waz relly ouut of lck.


End file.
